The formation of tissues and organs occurs naturally during prenatal development. The development of multicellular organisms follows pre-determined molecular and cellular pathways culminating in the formation of entities composed of billions of cells with defined functions. Cellular development is accomplished through cellular proliferation, lineage-commitment, and lineage-progression, resulting in the formation of differentiated cell types. This process begins with the totipotent zygote and continues throughout the life of the individual. As development proceeds from the totipotent zygote, cells proliferate and segregate by lineage-commitment into the pluripotent primary germ layers, ectoderm, mesoderm, and endoderm. Further segregation of these germ layers through progressive lineage-commitment into progenitor (multipotent, tripotent, bipotent and eventually unipotent) lineages further defines the differentiation pathways of the cells and their ultimate function.
Development proceeds from the fertilized egg, to formation of a blastula and then a gastrula. Gastrulation is the process by which the bilaminar embryonic disc is converted into a trilaminar embryonic disc. Gastrulation is the beginning of morphogenesis or development of the body form. gastrulation begins with the formation of the primitive streak on the surface of the epiblast of the embryonic disk. Formation of the primitive streak, germ layers, and notochord are the important processes occurring during gastrulation. Each of the three germ layers—ectoderm, endoderm, and mesoderm—gives rise to specific tissues and organs.
The organization of the embryo into three layers roughly corresponds to the organization of the adult, with gut on the inside, epidermis on the outside, and connective tissue in between. The endoderm is the source of the epithelial linings of the respiratory passages and gastrointestinal tract and gives rise to the pharynx, esophagus, stomach, intestine and to many associated glands, including salivary glands, liver, pancreas and lungs. The mesoderm gives rise to smooth muscular coats, connective tissues, and vessels associated with the tissues and organs; mesoderm also forms most of the cardiovascular system and is the source of blood cells and bone marrow, the skeleton, striated muscles, and the reproductive and excretory organs. Ectoderm will form the epidermis (epidermal layer of the skin), the sense organs, and the entire nervous system, including brain, spinal cord, and all the outlying components of the nervous system.
While a majority of the cells progress through the sequence of development and differentiation, a few cells leave this pathway to become reserve stem cells that provide for the continual maintenance and repair of the organism. Reserve stem cells include progenitor stem cells and pluripotent stem cells. Progenitor cells (e.g., precursor stem cells, immediate stem cells, and forming or -blast cells, e.g., myoblasts, adipoblasts, chondroblasts, etc.) are lineage-committed. Unipotent stem cells will form tissues restricted to a single lineage (such as the myogenic, fibrogenic, adipogenic, chondrogenic, osteogenic lineages, etc.). Bipotent stem cells will form tissues belonging to two lineages (such as the chondro-osteogenic, adipo-fibroblastic lineages, etc.). Tripotent stem cells will form tissues belonging to three lineages (such as chondro-osteo-adipogenic lineage, etc.). Multipotent stem cells will form multiple cell types within a lineage (such as the hematopoietic lineage). Progenitor stem cells will form tissues limited to their lineage, regardless of the inductive agent that may be added to the medium. They can remain quiescent. Lineage-committed progenitor cells are capable of self-replication but have a limited life-span (approximately 50-70 cell doublings) before programmed cell senescence occurs. They can also be stimulated by various growth factors to proliferate. If activated to differentiate, these cells require progression factors (i.e., insulin, insulin-like growth factor-I, and insulin-like growth factor-II) to stimulate phenotypic expression.
In contrast, pluripotent cells are lineage-uncommitted, i.e., they are not committed to any particular tissue lineage. They can remain quiescent. They can also be stimulated by growth factors to proliferate. If activated to proliferate, pluripotent cells are capable of extended self-renewal as long as they remain lineage-uncommitted. Pluripotent cells have the ability to generate various lineage-committed progenitor cells from a single clone at any time during their life span. For example, a prenatal pluripotent mouse clone after more than 690 doublings (Young et al 1998a) and a postnatal pluripotent rat clone after more than 300 doublings (Young et al 1999) were both induced to form lineage-committed progenitor cells that after long term dexamethasone exposure, went on to differentiate into skeletal muscle, fat, cartilage, that exhibited characteristic morphological and phenotypic expression markers. This lineage-commitment process necessitates the use of either general (e.g., dexamethasone) or lineage-specific (e.g., bone morphogenetic protein-2, muscle morphogenetic protein, etc.) commitment induction agents. Once pluripotent cells are induced to commit to a particular tissue lineage, they assume the characteristics of lineage-specific progenitor cells. They can remain quiescent or they can proliferate, under the influence of specific inductive agents. Their ability to replicate is limited to approximately 50-70 cell doublings before programmed cell senescence occurs and they require the assistance of progression factors to stimulate phenotypic expression.
Embryonic stem cells are uncommitted, totipotent cells isolated from embryonic tissue. When injected into embryos, they can give rise to all somatic lineages as well as functional gametes. In the undifferentiated state these cells are alkaline phosphatase-positive, express immunological markers for embryonic stem and embryonic germ cells, are telomerase positive, and show capabilities for extended self-renewal. Upon differentiation these cells express a wide variety of cell types, derived from ectodermal, mesoderm, and endodermal embryonic germ layers. Embryonic stem (ES) cells have been isolated from the blastocyst, inner cell mass or gonadal ridges of mouse, rabbit, rat, pig, sheep, primate and human embryos (Evans and Kauffman, 1981; Iannaccone et al., 1994; Graves and Moreadith, 1993; Martin, 1981; Notarianni et al., 1991; Thomson, et al., 1995; Thomson, et al., 1998; Shamblott, et al., 1998).
ES cells are used for both in vitro and in vivo studies. ES cells retain their capacity for multilineage differentiation during genetic manipulation and clonal expansion. The uncommitted cells provide a model system from which to study cellular differentiation and development and provide a powerful tool for genome manipulation, e.g. when used as vectors to carry specific mutations into the genome (particularly the mouse genome) by homologous recombination (Brown et al., 1992). While ES cells are a potential source of cells for transplantation studies, these prospects have been frustrated by the disorganized and heterogeneous nature of development in culture, stimulating the necessary development of strategies for selection of lineage-restricted precursors from differentiating populations (Li et al., 1998). E cells implanted into animals or presented subcutaneously form teratomas-tumors containing various types of tissues containing derivatives of all three germ layers (Thomson et al., 1988).
Examples of progenitor and pluripotent stem cells from the mesodermal germ layer include the unipotent myosatellite myoblasts of muscle (Mauro, 1961; Campion, 1984; Grounds et al., 1992); the unipotent adipoblast cells of adipose tissue (Ailhaud et al., 1992); the unipotent chondrogenic cells and osteogenic cells of the perichondrium and periosteum, respectively (Cruess, 1982; Young et al., 1995); the bipotent adipofibroblasts of adipose tissue (Vierck et al., 1996); the bipotent chondrogenic/osteogenic stem cells of marrow (Owen, 1988; Beresford, 1989; Rickard et al., 1994; Caplan et al., 1997; Prockop, 1997); the tripotent chondrogenic/osteogenic/adipogenic stem cells of marrow (Pittenger et al., 1999); the multipotent hematopoietic stem cells of marrow (Palis and Segel, 1998; McGuire, 1998; Ratajczak et al., 1998); the multipotent cadiogenic/hematopoietic/endotheliogenic cells of marrow (Eisenberg and Markwald, 1997); and the pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells of the connective tissues (Young et al., 1993, 1998a; Rogers et al., 1995).
Pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells and methods of isolation and use thereof are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,735, issued Oct. 27, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Such pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells are substantially free of lineage-committed cells and are capable of differentiating into multiple tissues of mesodermal origin, including but not limited to bone, cartilage, muscle, adipose tissue, vasculature, tendons, ligaments and hematopoietic. Further compositions of such pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells and the particular use of pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells in cartilage repair are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,934, issued May 25, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Progenitor or pluripotent stem cell populations having mesodermal lineage capability have been isolated from multiple animal species, e.g., avians (Young et al., 1992a, 1993, 1995), mice (Rogers et al., 1995; Saito et al., 1995; Young et al., 1998a), rats (Grigoriadis et al., 1988; Lucas et al., 1995, 1996; Dixon et al., 1996; Warejcka et al., 1996), rabbits (Pate et al., 1993; Wakitani et al., 1994; Grande et al., 1995; Young, R. G. et al., 1998), and humans (Caplan et al., 1993; Young, 1999a-c). Clonogenic analysis (isolation of individual clones by repeated limiting serial dilution) from populations of mesodermal stem cells isolated from prenatal chicks (Young et al., 1993) and prenatal mice (Rogers et al., 1995; Young et al., 1998a) revealed two categories of cells: lineage-committed progenitor cells and lineage-uncommitted pluripotent cells. Non-immortalized progenitor cells are capable of self-replication but have a finite life-span limited to approximately 50-70 cell doublings before programmed cell senescence occurs. They can remain quiescent or be induced to proliferate, progress down their lineage pathway, and/or differentiate. One unique characteristic of progenitor cells is that their phenotypic expression can be accelerated by treatment with progression factors such as insulin, insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I), or insulin-like growth factor-II (IGF-II) (Young et al., 1993, 1998a,b; Young, 1999a; Rogers et al., 1995).
Progenitor cells are lineage-committed and lineage-restricted. They can remain quiescent or be induced to proliferate, progress down their lineage pathway, and/or differentiate by treatment with appropriate bioactive factors (Young et al., 1998b). By contrast, pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells PPMSCs were found to be lineage-uncommitted and lineage-unrestricted, with respect to the mesodermal germ layer. PPMSCs from prenatal animals were capable of extended self-renewal as long as they remain uncommitted to a particular lineage. Once PPMSCs commit to a particular tissue lineage they assume the characteristics of progenitor cells for that lineage and their ability to replicate is limited to approximately 50-70 cell doublings before programmed cell senescence occurred. PPMSCs could remain quiescent, and if not, appropriate bioactive factors were necessary to induce proliferation, lineage-commitment, lineage-progression, and/or differentiation of stem cells (Young et al., 1998b).
The formation of tissues and organs occurs naturally in early normal human development, however, the ability to regenerate most human tissues damaged or lost due to trauma or disease is substantially diminished in adults. Every year millions of Americans suffer tissue loss or end-stage organ failure. The total national health care costs for these patients exceeds 400 billion dollars per year. Currently over 8 million surgical procedures are performed annually in the United States to treat these disorders and 40 to 90 million hospital days are required. Although these therapies have saved and improved countless lives, they remain imperfect solutions. Options such as tissue transplantation and surgical intervention are severely limited by a critical donor shortage and possible long term morbidity. Indeed, donor shortages worsen every year and increasing numbers of patients die while on waiting lists for needed organs (Langer and Vicanti, 1993).
Tissue engineering is an interdisciplinary field that applies the principles of engineering and the life sciences toward the development of biological substitutes that restore, maintain, or improve tissue function (Langer and Vicanti, 1993). Three general strategies have been adopted for the creation of new tissue: (1). Isolated cells or cell substitutes applied to the area of tissue deficiency or compromise. (2). Cells placed on or within matrices. In closed systems, cells are isolated from the body by a membrane allowing permeation of nutrients and wastes while excluding large entities such as antibodies or immune cells from destroying the implant. In open systems, cells attached to matrices are implanted and become incorporated into the body. (3). Tissue-inducing substances, that rely on growth factors to regulate specific cells to a committed pattern of growth resulting in tissue regeneration, and methods to deliver these substances to their targets.
Based on available evidence, a wide variety of transplants, congenital malformations, elective surgeries, diseases, and genetic disorders have the potential for treatment with pluripotent stem cells, alone or in combination with morphogenetic proteins, growth factors, genes, and/or controlled-release delivery systems. A preferred treatment is the treatment of tissue loss where the object is to increase the number of cells available for transplantation, thereby recreating the missing tissue (i.e., tissue loss, congenital malformations, breast reconstruction, blood transfusions, or muscular dystrophy) or providing sufficient numbers of cells for ex vivo gene therapy (muscular dystrophy). The expected benefit using pluripotent stem cells, is its potential for unlimited proliferation prior to (morphogenetic protein-induced) commitment to a particular tissue lineage and then once committed as a progenitor stem cell, an additional fifty to seventy doublings before programmed cell senescence. These proliferative attributes are very important when limited amounts of tissue are available for transplantation. Tissue loss may result from acute injuries as well as surgical interventions, i.e., amputation, tissue debridement, and surgical extirpations with respect to cancer, traumatic tissue injury, congenital malformations, vascular compromise, elective surgeries, etc. and account for approximately 3.5 million operations per year in the United States.
The expected benefits from the use of various pluripotent stem cells can be illustrated in considering, for example, applications of pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells. Pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells can be utilized for the replacement of potentially multiple tissues of mesodermal origin (i.e., bone, cartilage, muscle, adipose tissue, vasculature, tendons, ligaments and hematopoietic), such tissues generated, for instance, ex vivo with specific morphogenetic proteins and growth factors to recreate the lost tissues. The recreated tissues would then be transplanted to repair the site of tissue loss. An alternative strategy could be to provide pluripotent stem cells, as cellular compositions or incorporated, for instance, into matrices, transplant into the area of need, and allow endogenous morphogenetic proteins and growth factors to induce the pluripotent stem cells to recreate the missing histoarchitecture of the tissue. This approach is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,934 which is incorporated herein in its entirety, which describes the implanting of pluripotent mesenchymal stem cells into a polymeric carrier, to provide differentiation into cartilage and/or bone at a site for cartilage repair.
The identification of an additional tissue source for transplantation therapies, that (a) can be isolated and sorted; (b) has unlimited proliferation capabilities while retaining pluripotentcy; (c) can be manipulated to commit to multiple separate tissue lineages; (d) is capable of incorporating into the existing tissue; and (d) can subsequently express the respective differentiated tissue type, may prove beneficial to therapies that maintain or increase the functional capacity and/or longevity of lost, damaged, or diseased tissues.
The citation of references herein shall not be construed as an admission that such is prior art to the present invention.